


The Good Side

by Littlewebby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Stereotypes, Summer Romance, Vague Leeroy/Zayn, smaller louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewebby/pseuds/Littlewebby
Summary: Marcel works at a holiday resort and Louis is the flirtatious flamboyant co-worker at the resort Marcel is secretly pining after. Louis isn't picky about who warms his bed at night but Marcel only seems to see Louis as pure and innocent.
Relationships: Leeroy/Zayn Malik, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 36
Collections: HL Summer Fest 2020





	1. Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this story is very rushed. I lost over 75% of it because the kids thought it would be a good idea to mess with my laptop.  
> I cried, a lot, but I didn't give up.  
> I hope you enjoy what I did manage to slap together, I hope to one day revisit this and give it the love it deserves.

Marcel closes his eyes and basks in the warmth of the summer sun; the palm trees dance in the cool wind that sweeps past, bringing with it the salty smell of the ocean. It is another perfect day in Jamaica; tourists lounging on blankets on the hot sand, kids running around blasting each other with water pistols.

Marcel smiles and takes in the shrieks of happiness, the smell of ice lollies and sunscreen. Off to the side is a band playing calypso music, the cheerful sound of steel drums fills Marcel’s body and he can’t help tapping along.

He looks over to the sea, where a certain someone just finished teaching tourists how to surf. Marcel tries not to stare as the guy wades out of the crystal-clear, cerulean sea and onto the white sand beach, water droplets clinging stubbornly to his shirtless body. He turns around and Marcel nearly chokes on air.

Yep, today is a perfect day. 

“Hey man, you gonna help me or what?” The drowsy voice snaps Marcel out of his stupor.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry sir.” Marcel hurriedly rings up the surfboard the man is renting. The guy looks to be the typical surfer-dude-bro that frequents their resort. Though the resort is new, only three years old, it is very popular, and more staff had to be hired, one of them being Louis Tomlinson.

Everyone loved Louis instantly; he’s charming, funny, a little naughty, not to mention stunning. Marcel hasn’t mustered the courage to talk to the pretty blue-eyed man yet, he tells himself he’s biding his time till they can meet under the perfect circumstances, but the truth is that he is scared to act a fool and do something nerdy.

“Maybe just like talk to him instead of drooling from like way over here.” The surfer speaks as he examines the board in his hands.

Marcel’s mind whirls as he tries to make sense of the guy’s words. “I’m sorry what?”

The surfer gestures towards someone with his head. “I can see you’re like totally pining for him, bro.”

Marcel blushes and adjusts his glasses. “Is there anything else I can help you with sir?” He hurriedly changes the subject.

The surfer gives a lazy shrug. “Cool, but like don’t get upset when he totally gets it on with someone else.” Looking over to the subject of Marcel’s affection, the man continues. “He’s yummy.”

“ _Goodbye_ sir.” Marcel emphasizes, perhaps a little more forcefully than is polite.

“Think about it brah. I can like totally be your wingman; help you get laid!” The surfer calls out as he walks backwards, he then puts up a peace sign before turning around and running towards the water.

Marcel’s face burns hotly as he notices several people looking his way. From his peripheral vision he can see someone approaching. He quickly busies himself with tidying up the rental shop.

He can tell that person is coming up right behind him, then he feels a pair of hands cover his eyes. “Guess who?”

“Leeroy I can smell you for miles, I know its you.” Marcel moves the hands off his face and pushes his glasses back into their rightful position.

Leeroy huffs and folds his arms. “You could have at least played along, what if it had been Louis.”

Marcel fights the urge to snort. “You’re the only one who likes sneaking up on people Leeroy and doing a poor job of it might I add. Besides, Louis doesn’t even know I exist.”

Leeroy is only half listening to his best friend of twenty years; he is busy examining his nails instead. “This is so annoying; I chipped a nail.” He tuts. “This is why you shouldn’t help people. If I hadn’t stopped to help that cutie carry his box of art supplies, I wouldn’t be down an acrylic nail right now.”

Marcel rolls his eyes at his friend, he is always complaining about something or the other, yet whenever he sees any cute guys, he conveniently forgets he swore never to be swayed by a pretty face. “But I’m guessing you got his number?”

Leeroy smirks. “Oh, I got more than his number alright.” He uses his thumb to wipe the side of his mouth.

Marcel pulls a face and fights down a blush at the Leeroy’s insinuation. “That’s disgusting.”

“You’re saying that now but if you have the chance to do that to Louis, will you pass it up?” Leeroy teased; he knows his best friend has the hots for their small co-worker with a big ass.

“I refuse to talk about something so crude Leeroy and you mustn’t speak about Louis like that, he’s pure.” Marcel doesn’t like Leeroy saying dirty things about Louis, his crush on the smaller man is pure and innocent, he doesn’t look at Louis sexually, he just wants to hang out with him and maybe make shadow puppets with him.

Leeroy snorts, Marcel only see what he wants to see. Leeroy loves him but damn Marcel can be naïve. He tries to see the best in everyone and he’s too kind for his own good, their other co-workers take advantage of his kindness, they walk all over him and he lets them.

“Yeah, Louis is so pure that he’s allowing that guy to stick his hand down the back of his shorts.” Leeroy laughs as he adjusts his own uniform; a pair of white shorts with the resort logo at the hem and a blue floral-patterned shirt, also with the resort logo emblazoned on it.

Marcel turns so quickly that he hears his neck click. Just like Leeroy said, Louis is behind the row of changing huts, making out with some tanned, muscled guy while said guy is trying to fondle Louis, only to get his hand slapped away.

Marcel looks away quickly, he knew he shouldn’t be feeling jealous and betrayed; after all he has no claim to Louis, but he still feels hurt.

Even if things aren’t serious between Louis and that guy, Marcel can clearly tell what Louis’ type is. Strong, masculine men; a real man’s man not someone like Marcel who is wimpy, nerdy and secretly likes to paint his nails and wear pretty clothes.

Leeroy sighs and touches Marcel’s shoulder. “Anyone will be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Forget about Louis, find someone else.”

Marcel doesn’t respond, he is afraid if he says anything that he will end up crying. He chances another glance towards Louis, but he finds that the blue-eyed beauty is no longer there. The man Louis had been kissing is still there however, nursing a bruised cheek.

Marcel scans the length of the beach in search of Louis. From a distance he sees Louis making his way across the busy beach, a tray balanced on each hand, filled with fruity frozen drinks, his first thought is, ‘he really _is_ yummy,’

Another thought strikes him as he watches Louis try to avoid stepping on the children that keep getting underfoot, how he veers to the left and teeters precariously. ‘He’s going to fall.’

Marcel runs across the sand as quick as his flip-flopped feet can take him, but he isn’t fast enough. Everything seems to slow down as Marcel dives for Louis, grabbing the smaller man around the waist and using his momentum to turn them around.

They both fall to the ground, Louis landing on Marcel, both breathing hard as silence reigns for several seconds before Louis speaks up. “Um, thanks for the soft-landing mate, but could you please move your hands off me arse?”

Marcel feels his entire face heat up, all the way down to his neck, his hands stays where they are and now that Marcel is conscious of it, all he can focus on is the feeling of his hands on Louis’ butt.

Marcel quickly wrenches his hands away, stuttering out an apology while desperately willing away the effect touching Louis’ butt has on his body.

“Gotta say, don’t think I’d get felt up this much this early into me shift.” Louis smirks as he stands then holds out his hand.

Marcel simply stares dumbly at the hand then he shakes it. “I-I’m Marcel.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Come on, dimples. I’m tryna help ya up.”

“Oh.” is all Marcel can say, he reaches up, grabbing Louis’ hand, and is surprised when he is effortlessly pulled from the ground. Louis is quite strong, despite his small stature.

“So,” Louis starts, “you new here?” he asks absentmindedly as he stares at the mess of spilled drinks and broken coconuts, he knows that the cost would come out of his pay, thankfully there hadn’t been any glasses.

Marcel always thought that he is invisible to Louis, now he is certain. “I’ve worked here during the summer for years.”

Louis’ eyes widen slightly, “sorry mate. I’m new here, started two weeks ago.”

“I know, I gave you the tour.” Marcel says dejectedly. He had been the one in charge of giving the new staff a tour of the resort and sorting out their schedule.

The blue-eyed man scratches his head. “M’not very good with faces, or names.”

With a small smile, Marcel reassures him. “It’s okay, I know I’m not very memorable.”.

Louis scoffs. “With them dimples? If you had just flashed me those bad boys I’d’ve remembered a hottie like you.”

Marcel can’t believe his ears, was Louis flirting with him? “You’re very pretty.” He blurts out and cringes when he hears what just spewed from his lips.

Louis throws his head back and laughs. “Ta, I’ve never be called something so innocent and adorable.” His eyes crinkle at sides as he smiles widely. He’s used to being complimented but it’s usually crude and fuelled by lust.

Marcel’s heart swells, at Louis’ words but mostly because he’s the reason Louis has the biggest smile on his face. He can’t help but think that Louis’ smile is even brighter than the Caribbean sun.

The flames of love that Marcel thought had been doused when he saw Louis kissing someone else were suddenly rekindled, intensifying with each second he spends speaking to the perfection that is Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Need You

Marcel flops onto his bed face first, he groans dramatically as his glasses press painfully into his face.

Leeroy barely spares his roommate a glance, instead he continues fiddling with his hair, trying to achieve a hairstyle that looks casual yet not.

Marcel groans again, rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling. He slaps his hands onto his face and groans yet again.

“Fine, what is it?” Leeroy huffs, finally giving in an asking his nerdy friend what is on his mind, though he already has an idea seeing as Marcel had been hanging out with a certain brown haired, blue-eyed vixen.

Marcel props himself up on one elbow and stares at his friend grooming himself in front of their wardrobe mirror.

“I don’t know why I can’t seem to function around him, it’s like my brain switches off. I can barely form a coherent sentence when he looks at me.” He complains.

“Don’t forget the staring, you stare at him. A lot.” Leeroy points out helpfully.

Marcel groans again and falls back onto the bed. “He’s just so beautiful, I feel like I’m losing my mind.” Louis seems to be the only thing that occupies his thought these days. At least before he had been pining from afar, knowing Louis hadn’t taken any notice of him but now that he’s constantly around him, Marcel can’t seem to get anything done.

Leeroy was trying to decide between blue flip flops or pink. “Do you think he’ll like these? Or maybe they’re too gaudy. Do I look too gaudy Marcel?”

Marcel pushes himself up and leans on both elbows, he gives his friend a onceover. The blond was wearing a sky themed crop top, his toned stomach and treasure trail proudly on show, a pair of white denim cutoff shorts that showed off his tanned, hairy legs and pink flip flops. “You look like a stripper.”

Leeroy beams and throws his arms around Marcel, knocking his poor friend down and smothering him into his perfume coated chest. “Exactly what I was going for.” He stands then picks up his phone and keys. “Don’t wait up.”

As his friend turns around, Marcel’s eyes widen and he stands quickly, plucking a Hawaiian shirt off their wardrobe and attempting to put it on Leeroy. “Leeroy, your cheeks are out.” He says, scandalised.

“Well yeah, they’re meant to be.” Leeroy wiggles his hips a little.

“What are you doing? You can’t go walking around like that, there are children at this resort.”

“I’m not going to run into anyone, his room is right above us. A quick elevator ride.” And with that, Leeroy slips out before his best friend can stop him.

Marcel stands there, dumbfounded, still holding the Hawaiian shirt.

Then his phone rings.

He snaps out of his stupor and digs around for it. When he sees the caller ID he doesn’t even try to stop the smile taking over his lips.

“Hi Louis.” He answers, trying to conceal the smile in his voice.

“Ay dimples. Wanna come over? I’m done with me shift for today and me roommate, Niall’s working all night.”

Marcel’s heart feels like it’s about to burst, even though he and Louis had just taught a pottery class together, his crush still wants to spend more time with him, willingly!

“Y-yeah, of course, yeah. I’ve got nothing better to do and I was just thinking about you.” Marcel beams, the frowns. “Not in a creepy way! I was thinking about you in a totally normal way, not like how cute you are or anything but like the way friends think about each other in a friendly way.” The more he speaks the bigger a hole he keeps digging himself.

Louis’ laughs rings through the phone and Marcel feels himself melt, he needs to sit down before his legs give way.

“You’re hilarious dimples. You coming or not mate?”

“I’m there.” Marcel grins. He and Louis exchange goodbyes and he charges out of his room. He’s already down in the lobby before he remembers that it’s raining, which had been why he and Louis had taught a pottery class; to give the guests indoor activities to occupy their time.

He wants to go back up and get an umbrella but, in his haste, he’d forgotten to grab his keys and his roommate is probably underneath someone right now, so no chance of answering his calls.

Maybe he should call Louis and let him know he’ll not be able to come over. Oh, who was he kidding, he’ll brave a blizzard in nothing but his underwear if it means spending one more second with Louis.

* * *

Louis, fresh from the shower, opens his door to find a drenched Marcel. “What da fuck lad? You’re fuckin’ soaked.” He opens his door wider, welcoming in a shivering Marcel.

“I f-forgot to b-bring an umbr-rella.” Marcel shivers, he crosses his arms over his shirt to prevent Louis from seeing his raised nipples.

The blue-eyed boy already noticed, and he laughs at Marcel. “Your nips are hard.”

Marcel smiles, “Y-yeah all f-four of them.”

Louis stops laughing abruptly, “No fucking way, lemme see.” He pulls Marcel’s arms away and gasps. “No shit, you do got four nipples.” He says excitedly.

All Marcel can do is nod and try not to drip onto Louis’ carpet.

“Shit, I’m a horrible host; you must be freezing. Come to the bathroom.” Louis leads Marcel through the small suite to the bathroom. “Feel free to use the shower, I’ll get you som’ing to wear.”

“T-thanks.” Marcel says, glad to finally get out of his wet clothes.

Louis riffles through his clothes, trying to find something that would fit his tall friend. In the end he settles for an oversized tee and a pair of black joggers.

He opens the bathroom door, ready to give Marcel the clothes but he stops abruptly at the sight of a shirtless Marcel.

Now Louis had usually always seen Marcel as a lovable, slightly geeky, sweetheart and they had become fast friends, but he never would have thought Marcel was hiding a body like _that_ under his shirt.

Then there’s the tattoos!

Louis suddenly feels weak in the knees, he shoves the clothes towards Marcel and practically slams the door closed.

He leans against the closed door and tries to put himself together, he had been a feeling a certain way about Marcel for some time, but he had refused to process those feelings. He doesn’t want to ruin the beautiful friendship between them but more often that not he finds himself calling Marcel whenever he has something on his mind because he knows he can count of the green-eyed darling to cheer him up and make him laugh.

On days when he feels down and needs somebody to talk to, Marcel is his first choice, his confidant. He loves when they pig out on the couch, doing nothing but watching old Disney cartoons and playing nerdy video games.

Louis makes his mind up, he’ll get Marcel to stay over tonight, if he gets any weird feelings, they’ll talk about it.

* * *

Marcel steps out of Louis’ bathroom, he still can’t believe that he’s wearing Louis’ clothes, it still smells like him. The shirt is a little tight and the jogging bottoms only reaches mid-shin, but Marcel doesn’t mind.

He walks into the bedroom and sees Louis has already pushed his and his roommate’s beds together and was lounging lengthways across the beds, a Switch in his hands and eyes focused on the screen.

Marcel’s feels the breath leave his lungs as he takes in Louis’ attire. The smaller man looks to be in nothing but an oversized shirt, it seems he shed his jogging bottoms while Marcel was in the shower.

Louis smiles when he looks up and sees Marcel standing there awkwardly, he gestures toward the space next to him. “Hey, wanna play?”

Marcel accepts the offer and settles next to Louis, trying to keep his distance.

Louis seems to notice this and tugs the green-eyed man closer. “C’mon, I don’t bite.” He chuckles, then his eyes move to Marcel’s hair.

After his shower, Marcel’s hair had returned to its original curly state. Louis has never seen his curly hair before, as he usually always has it straightened and slicked back.

Louis can’t fight the urge to run his fingers through the soft, damp tendrils. “I like your hair curly, s’cute.” He says softly.

Marcel is very aware of how close Louis is, he can smell his green apple scented shampoo, can see his long lashes fluttering softly against his cheek every time he blinks.

Louis looks up at Marcel, heart thudding in his chest. He closes the gap between them and presses his lips softly against the taller man’s.

The bespectacled man can hardly believe what’s happening. There is no way Louis Tomlinson just kissed him.

Louis looks into Marcel’s eyes, trying to see if he hated the kiss.

Marcel knows that his face is certainly on fire as he moves closer to Louis.

‘ _Is this really happening?’_ He asks himself.

Surely this is a dream.

Though Marcel loathes to admit it, lately he has been having not-so-innocent thoughts about Louis. His traitorous mind takes innocent things Louis does and sexualizes it.

For instance, yesterday, Louis had been cleaning up the mess from a spilled can of Redbull while on his hands and knees, which resulted in Marcel having dreams of Louis in the same position. Suffice to say he had to change his pyjamas in the middle of the night.

Heart beating erratically, Marcel all but dives against Louis, their lips connecting in a painful clash of teeth.

Both men cringe and Marcel stutters out an apology. Louis simply grabs his face and shuts him up with filthy kiss.

Their tongues tangle together, and Louis immediately fights for dominance. He climbs on Marcel and straddles him. “Are we gonna do this or what?” He asks as they pull away, breathless.

“Huh?” Marcel’s mind is still reeling from the kiss.

Louis can’t help the smile that stretches his lips. “Are we gonna go all the way?”

Marcel’s breath seizes in his chest. They are moving way too fast! A part of him wants to put the brakes on, have them navigate just what kind of relationship they’ll have but another part of him knows how rare this opportunity is, it might never come around again.

He nods dumbly, heart beating rapidly in his chest when Louis beams at him.

Louis leans to the side and rifles through a bedside table, pulling out condoms and a half-empty bottle of lube.

Marcel can feel his face burning brightly, seeing those items makes the situation that much more real.

He and Louis are going to have sex.

“Blimey.” He breathes.

Louis hastily pulls Marcel’s borrowed shirt off, he sits back and admires the larger man’s body, the lean muscles, the tattoos.

Marcel on the other hand keeps his hands to himself, he doesn’t want to offend Louis with his wandering hands.

The blue-eyed man senses his hesitation. “You _can_ touch me you know? Or don’t you think I’m fit?”

Marcel’s eyes widen almost comically. “No! No, I think you’re gorgeous, stunning even. I didn’t want to offend you by touching.”

Louis snorted and kissed Marcel softly. “Come on dimples, I’ll be more offended if you don’t.” He places Marcel’s big hands on his arse, under the large tee he’s wearing.

The curly haired man is sure even Louis can hear his heartbeat, it’s so loud.

At first, he tries to touch respectfully but Louis huffs impatiently. “If you ain’t gonna grope me correctly, I’ll find someone else who will.” Though Louis had been joking, Marcel takes it seriously. Louis is unable to smother a moan as Marcel’s big hands grope his arse, he pushes back against Marcel’s sizeable erection, enjoying the groan he receives from the man beneath him.

Louis is quickly diverted of his clothes; he lays spread out on the bed and Marcel feasts on the sight of him. The heat in those green eyes is almost enough to push Louis to orgasm; turns out Marcel is a completely different person when aroused.

Louis’ breath hitches when Marcel’s fingers glide over his stiff nipples. Marcel places kisses down Louis body, leaving hickeys in his wake.

When Louis finally feels Marcel hot mouth on his nipple he groans, “can we speed this up. I’m gonna come before we get to the main event.” Louis feels Marcel’s smirk against his skin as the green-eyed man continued taking his time to worship Louis’ body.

His hands slide down, past Louis’ cock to his twitching hole. His lubed finger pushing slowly past the tight ring of muscle.

Louis winces at the slight burn, Marcel’s fingers are thick, and he now has three of them stretching him open. He moans lightly when Marcel crooks his fingers upwards, brushing over Louis’ sweet spot, he clenches down on the thick digits but it’s not enough.

“I’m ready.” He says impatiently. He glares at Marcel when he hears the taller man chuckle before getting off the bed.

Louis leans up on his elbows, watching Marcel take off his borrowed joggers. “Fuckin’ hell.” He breathes, Louis is no stranger to big dicks but even so, he knows he’ll struggle to handle him.

Seeing Louis staring at him so hungrily is having a massive effect on Marcel, his cock is standing at full mast, the head weeping and begging to be touched.

Louis leans over the bed and catches a bead of Marcel’s precum on his tongue, he laps at the head with his tongue before letting it slide down his throat.

Marcel immediately grabs Louis head for support. He closes his eyes and tries not to embarrass himself by coming so soon.

Louis bring his hand up to stroke what he can’t fit down his throat.

Marcel looks down the erotic scene, Louis bobbing his head up and down his cock, an obscene bulge in throat as he swallows Marcel down.

He quickly pulls Louis off him and takes a deep breath, that had been way too close.

“You’re dangerous Louis.” He breathes, trying to get himself under control.

Louis smirks and arranges himself sensually on the bed, on his hands and knees, back arched, looking at Marcel over his shoulder. “I don’t know what ya mean, I’m innocent.”

Marcel groans, eyes focused on that beautiful arse and the twitching, pink hole beckoning him closer. He squeezes the base of his cock, trying to stave off his impending orgasm. He quickly reaches for a condom, fumbling a few times before successfully pulling it onto his almost painful erection.

Louis feels those big hands on his arse, spreading his cheeks apart. He squeals, having expected to feel the blunt head of a cock but instead feels Marcel’s tongue against his rim. He pushes back against Marcel’s tongue as it works further into hole, pulling moans and mewls from Louis.

“Yes,” Louis moans, as he feels Marcel’s tongue stabbing into him repeatedly. “Yes Marcel, fuck, eat my ass, oh fuck I’m close.” He whimpers, pushing back harder, practically sitting on Marcel’s face as he nears his orgasm.

Marcel comes up for air, before diving back in. He nibbles gently around Louis’ rim before thrusting his tongue back in, he can stay like this all day, in-between Loui’s cheeks, eating him out and drawing those beautiful sounds from him.

“Marcel! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” Louis’ body trembles as he nears his peak, he reaches back and pushes Marcel’s head against his arse. Swearing profusely as ropes of cums shoots from his cock. He pants and slumps onto the bed, trying to catch his breath.

Marcel groans, feeling Louis clench tightly around his tongue as he came, nearly pushed him to orgasm but he is determined to come inside Louis.

He kisses down the smaller man’s back, giving him time to rest but he can only wait so long. “Louis, can I continue?” He asks. Though he would hate to stop, he’d hate himself even more if he continues without Louis’ permission.

The smaller man answers by pushing himself to his knees and looking over his shoulder at Marcel. “Want you in me.”

Marcel doesn’t think he’s ever moved so fast in his life. He grabs Louis by the hips and backs him onto his cock. The only thing better than the feeling of pushing into Louis’ body is the sound Louis makes, little mewls, whimpers and moans as Marcel pulls out and pushes in.

Louis knows this is going to be slow and sweet, or at least that was what he expected. Marcel drives into him with such force that he would have fallen on his face had it not been for the grip on his waist.

“Fuck!” Louis wasn’t prepared to be taken with such force. He scrambles for a grip on the sheets, unable to do anything but hang on for dear life as Marcel pounds into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Louis is sure he’s losing his mind as Marcel’s cock drags deliciously along his inner walls at a perfect angle. He knows his hole is getting _wrecked_ from Marcel’s thick cock, and he loves it.

He whimpers loudly as heat coils in his stomach, spreading throughout his body, it feels like his nerves are on fire. His arse jiggles with every brutal thrust and Marcel grabs both cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart as he continues to fuck into him.

Louis’ orgasm sneaks up on him, taking his body by surprise. He clenches tightly around Marcel, unable to form any coherent sounds. His back arches, his toes curls and his body goes rigid as he comes untouched.

Marcel mercilessly fucks him through his orgasm, prolonging the pleasure and Louis nearly sobs. He can vaguely hear Marcel grunt and moan above him, two more deep thrusts and Marcel reaches his own climax.

* * *

The two are laying in bed, cuddling. They had gone several rounds before tiring, who would have thought Marcel had so much stamina?

Louis is half on Marcel’s chest, leg thrown over both of Marcel’s. He traces the taller man’s nipples and tattoos. Marcel isn’t anything like Louis thought, the curly haired man might be sweet and shy but he’s a beast in bed. Louis enjoys the dull throb at the base of his spine, a pleasant reminder of a great night.

Speaking of reminders, his phone chirps and he reaches over to the bedside table for it. He curses when he sees it’s almost time for Niall to return. The Irishman will kill him if he finds out Louis got fucked on his bed. Again.

Another event on his calendar catches his eye, one that had been set a month prior.

“We’re friends, right?” He asks Marcel uncertainly.

The other man is quick to nod. “Yeah, of course. I mean, I consider you a friend.” ‘And more’ his stupid brain adds.

Louis smiles slightly; Marcel’s enthusiasm is always amusing. “Friends help each other out right?”

“I’ll do whatever you ask.” Marcel replies immediately.

The shorter man couldn’t help but snort at Marcel’s reply. “I reckon you’d regret that in a sec.”

“No really, I don’t care what it is, I’ll help you.”

Louis shrugs. “Well, if you’re sure you’re down.” He mentally braces himself for what he is about to ask.

“I need you to babysit.” He says innocently. “For eighteen hours.” His request sounds ridiculous even to his own ears.

Marcel, to his credit, does not so much as bat an eye before replying. “I’m game.”

To say that Louis is surprised will be an understatement. “Wait, hold up, you’re actually gonna do it?”

The taller man replies immediately. “I said I would do anything for you, I meant it.” He fights down the blush threating to stain his cheeks.

“I could kiss you right now, you’re gonna save me from looking like a right bell-end.”.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you need a babysitter for eighteen hours?” Marcel is definitely curious.

“I promised to babysit for some rich couple, but I forgot tha’ I got plans for that same night. I have a date.” Louis says sheepishly while avoiding Marcel’s eyes.

For some reason, it’s awkward for him to admit to Marcel that he has a date, maybe it’s because they just fucked.

Marcel feels his heart stutter; Louis has a date.

Even though he has been telling himself that he has no chance with Louis, hearing the confirmation is almost more than he can bare. Knowing that he means nothing to Louis. He doesn’t know what he had expected, maybe he thinks since he and Louis have been intimate, that they are automatically in a relationship.

“I have to go, text me the details.” Marcel says as he hurriedly dresses in his borrowed clothes and packs up his wet clothes, leaving before Louis can get a word in.

He doesn’t want Louis to see him cry.


	3. Miss You

The resort is hosting a large group of Horticultural Scientists that are hoping to study a new species of orchid that is native only to Jamaica.

The huge influx of people trying to check into their rooms means Marcel and Louis are forced to work at the reception together.

An awkward air surrounds them although the try their best to ignore it and each other, but every so often their fingers would brush together when they both reach for a key card.

Marcel can’t wait for his shift to be over; he just wants to retreat to his suite and cry. He doesn’t know why things because him and Louis have deteriorated so.

“Here’s your key card ma’am, you’re in room 194 on the fourth floor. Thank you for staying at _Villégiature La Mode._ We hope you have an enjoyable stay.” Louis smiles politely at the woman.

Once the last of the guests have been checked in, Louis stetches like a feline and groans when he feels his back crack satisfyingly. “Fucking ‘ell, glad tha’s over. Thought me face was gonna break from smilin’ too much.” He looks over at Marcel, expecting to see a smile on his face. He can’t believe it when he sees nothing but a neutral expression.

Louis feels a little miffed that Marcel doesn’t so much as crack a smile, he usually loves it when Louis speaks. Louis also knows how much Marcel loves his accent and dialect, so for the green-eyed man to remain stoic, Louis knows that he has fucked up majorly.

“Marcel?” Louis tries to approach him gently, but he doesn’t get very far because Marcel moves away from him.

“I have to go; I’m teaching water aerobics soon.” The taller man mutters and leaves without a backwards glance.

“Come ‘round when you’re done, yeah? We’ll have a laugh, watch a film, have a pint.” He calls out to Marcel’s retreating form.

This time Marcel doesn’t even reply.

Louis doesn’t know why, but his chest hurts. It feels weird not having Marcel smiling down at him. Since they became friends some two months ago, Marcel has been a constant in Louis’ life and he honestly can’t imagine never being around the lovable goof.

* * *

“Oops, I broke it.” Louis says, looking at the debris on the floor. He scratches his head, he’s gonna get in so much shit for this. He’s been told off several times in the past for riding in the luggage cart but he always turns a deaf ear to the lectures.

He looks up when he hears footsteps and sees the manager approaching, thankfully she’s distracted, giving Louis the perfect chance to hide. He can’t get in trouble if no one can pin the crime on him.

He runs into the room closest to him. It should be safe, as all the rooms on this floor serve as living quarters for the staff.

“Louis?”

Louis turns around at the familiar voice. “Marcel? What a surprise.” He grins when he sees his tall bespectacled friend and another person he assumes is Marcel’s roommate.

“Uh, _you_ barged into our room.” Marcel’s roommate says accusingly as he looks up from painting his nails.

Louis is blanking on his name; Marcel told him before, Levi, Liam, Lee something. Whatever, it’s not important.

“I wanted to visit Marcel, you got a problem mate?” Louis asks, eyebrow raised condescendingly.

“Yeah. You.” Leeroy mutters under his breath.

Louis feels his patience run thin and he’s about to cuss this bitch out, Donny-style, but he feels an arm around his waist pulling him away from approaching said bitch.

“Louis, what trouble did you get into this time?” Marcel expertly distracts his smaller friend, knowing if he doesn’t intervene things are going to get ugly. Leeroy has been harbouring negative feelings towards Louis since Marcel had told him about what happened between them.

To Leeroy, Louis simply uses people and casts them aside. Marcel had been his latest target and as soon as he was done with him, he moved on to someone else.

“What makes you think I got into trouble?” Louis asks, affronted.

There is a knock on the door and Louis’s eyes widen in horror. He quickly hides in the closet as Marcel opens the door.

“Where is he?” The manager, Perrie fumes, holding pieces of a broken vase in her hands.

“Where is who?” Marcel tries to act natural, knowing quite well who Perrie is referring to.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about, I know he broke this. The twerp left his nametag at the crime scene.”

Marcel mentally facepalms, of course Louis left evidence.

“I still don’t know who you’re talking about.” Marcel says and scratches the back of his neck; lying makes his skin itch. He averts his eyes from Perrie’s for fear that she can see into his lying soul.

The vein on Perrie’s forehead throbs as she clenches his teeth. “Louis, I’m talking about Louis, that tiny twink with a big arse.”

A snort comes from the closet and Marcel coughs to cover it up. “I haven’t seen Louis today, try the other rooms.” Marcel says as he tries not to scratch at his arms.

Marcel sighs in relief when Perrie finally storms off. He closes the door and collapses on his bed, that was an awful experience.

Louis comes out of the closet slowly, checking if the coast is clear. “She’s gone, right?”

“Louis, a little heads up would have been nice before putting me in quite an uncomfortable situation. You broke a vase that costs over £1000, she’s gonna find you sooner or later.” Marcel chided.

“I’m sorry.” He says in a small voice, piling on the cuteness he knows Marcel can’t resist.

“Whatever Louis, leave me out your mess next time.” Marcel says. “You’re free to stay here as long as you need.” He picks up the book he had previously been reading then he leaves.

“You know you’ve fucked up when that slutty look of yours doesn’t work on him.” Leeroy smirks, admiring his pretty nails.

Louis whips around to face him. “What is your damage, I know even fuckin’ know you and you’re slagging me off.”

“Oh I know you alright, since you’ve started working here you’ve been flirting with everyone and don’t even get me started on the amount of times I’ve caught you on your knees in front of some guy.” Leeroy then looks up at him. “Look, I’m not slut shaming you or nothing, that would be hypocritical, but leave Marcel alone, he deserves better. He’s the sweetest, nicest guy around. I don’t want him to get his heart broken. You have no idea how much it hurt him when you made plans with some guy as soon as y’all were done fucking. Sex means something to Marcel.”

Louis wants to say something but his minds runs blank. Everything this guy just said was the truth.

“T-thank you.” Louis quickly says as Leeroy gets ready to leave.

“Don’t thank me, just fix this or leave him alone.” Leeroy says, “now if you excuse me, I have a ‘date’ with tall, dark and handsome.”

Louis takes out his phone and scrolls through his contacts, he knows exactly what he has to do.


	4. Love You

Louis curses and checks the time, he’s gonna be late if he doesn’t get a move on. The Pilates class he had been teaching ran almost ten minutes over.

He has a quick shower, no way was he going to stinky and sweaty, and throws on the first outfit he grabs; a pair of white denim jeans and a ‘Pink Floyd’ tee. He slips his feet into a pair of black Vans and races out of his room.

He checks his phone again to make sure he has the correct room number as he approaches door.

He knocks then he fiddles with the bracelet on his wrist while he waits. Marcel made it for him, he had called it a ‘friendship bracelet’. It has coloured beads and lettered beads that spell out ‘Boo Bear,’ a nickname Louis had found out Marcel had been called by his friends. Louis had also made a bracelet for Marcel, the beads spelling out ‘Lou-Lou’.

Marcel had said it was so they could ‘keep a part of each other with us, always.’

Louis snorts at the memory and smiles fondly. Fuck, he misses Marcel like crazy.

The door opens and Louis’ head snaps up to look at the woman on the other side.

“Louis! You’re here. I thought you couldn’t make it.” The woman, Jade pulls Louis into a huge hug. Louis hugs her back just as tight. “Something came up.” He says simply.

“Well, I’m glad it did. I need to get out of this fucking room, the kids are driving me crazy.” Jade groans and leans even harder against him.

Louis’ eye twitches. “I thought you says it was only your kid.”

Jade looks at him apologetically. “My daughter scheduled a sleepover without letting us know. I’m so sorry, I’ll pay you extra.”

Louis almost declines but he sees how frantic Jade looks, she hasn’t been enjoying her vacation. It is his job to make sure everyone has a great time at their resort, especially when it’s one of his dearest friends.

“Fine, but you’re gonna be pay me double. I ain’t happy ‘bout having a look after ‘em on me own.”

“Oh, you won’t be on your own.” She said, gesturing to another room off to the side of the living room. “Your friend is already here; he’s helping set up the crafts station. By the way, he’s sexy, good catch.” She winks.

Louis’ brow furrows as he steps further into the suite.

“See you tomorrow afternoon.” Jade hastily picks up her bag and leaves.

He cautiously walks to the kitchen where the horde of kids were gathered, amidst them is the tall figure of Marcel, the very person he has been trying to avoid. He’d listened to Lee-whatever, and stayed away from Marcel, it’s been a week since they last spoke. He honestly didn’t expect Marcel to be here; after all he wouldn’t want to do a favour for someone he doesn’t like.

Louis debates turning around and running away but before he can entertain that thought further, Marcel looks up and their eyes met above the heads of the sea of children.

Marcel can feel himself blushing deeply as his traitorous mind brings back vivid images of him and Louis in every compromising position.

Louis is the first to look away, denying the way his heart races when they make eye contact.

“I thought you had a date?” Marcel asks, trying not to sound bitter.

Feeling sheepish, Louis rubs the back of his head. “Something came up, you know how it is.”

Marcel doesn’t say anything, he instead turns his attention back to the children. They are setting up a little puppet theatre; they’re going to turn the lights off and make shadow puppets.

One of the little girls Louis recognizes as Jade’s daughter, Leigh-Anne, goes up to Marcel, she tugs on the hem of his shirt to get his attention. “Mr Marcel?” She asks politely and Louis nearly coos at how cute she sounds.

Marcel gets on his knees to be closer to her height. “You can call me Marcel, miss Leigh-Anne.” He says sweetly. Louis don’t know why but the sight of the adorable, little girl giggling at Marcel makes his heart flutter.

Louis’ attention is stolen by another little girl. “Mister, I can’t paint my left hand. Can you help me.” Adorable green eyes stared up at him. “I’m left-handed. Oh, and I’m Jesy” She adds.

He smiles gently at her, “Course I can. Though I gotta warn ya, I’m sh-…rubbish at painting nails.” He quickly censors himself, though judging by the giggles coming from the four little girls, they know exactly what he almost said.

He carefully paints Jesy’s nails, admiring his handiwork and feeling proud that he smudged the corners only once.

Once the girls had run out of nails to paint, they turned tearful eyes on Louis. “Can we please paint your nails, Uncle Lou?” Leigh-Anne asks, clutching a bottle of bright pink nail polish.

“Yeah, why not.” He agrees, anything to keep the girls happy.

The girls squeal happily as they rush to Louis, they fight over who would paint which hand. “Uncle Lou, there’s four of us but you only have two hands. Can we paint Mr Marcel’s nails too?” Leigh-Anne asks politely as she fiddles nervously with her brown hair.

“I dunno, you’ll have ta ask him.” Louis answers, he isn’t sure how comfortable Marcel is with having his nails painted. Louis personally doesn’t give a fuck what anyone thinks.

The girls all turn their puppy dog eyes onto Marcel who takes a step back. “Girls, I can’t wear nail polish. I’m a boy.” He says.

“But Uncle Lou-Lou is a boy and he wants to get pretty nails.” Leigh-Anne speaks up, the rest of the girls nodding enthusiastically.

Marcel doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t want to hurt the girls’ feelings, but he also can’t go walking around with painted nails, what will people say?

“Just do it dimples, s’not a big deal.” Louis smiles encouragingly.

Marcel nods slowly. “Okay, but you’ll have to wipe it off before I leave, is that good enough?” He asks the girls. They smile brightly though they are a little disappointed.

The girls divide themselves up, each getting a hand to paint. Louis’ ones are done in a pastel pink and Marcel’s in bright cornflower blue.

“It looks good on you.” Louis hopes his compliment sounds casual as he tries not to pick at his newly painted nails.

“Thanks, yours look very pretty.” Marcel says. They both smile as they remember Marcel saying something similar when they had first met.

“Mr Marcel, can we do the shadow puppets now? Our nails are dry.” Little Jesy asks, bouncing almost impatiently.

* * *

Marcel and Louis finally finish cleaning up the kitchen, the girls are all asleep in Leigh-Anne’s bed, which thankfully is king-sized.

The two men collapse onto the living room sofas, stretching their feet out in front of them, too tired to even turn the lights on.

After shadow puppets, they had baked cupcakes which resulted in the kitchen being a total disaster, then they played Just Dance, Marcel and Louis are extremely competitive and they felt no guilt whatsoever in beating four little girls at a video game.

They did arts and craft which resulted in another chaos in the living room, the girls ‘helped’ make dinner- an even bigger mess- and finally they washed up for bed, leaving a trial of messes behind. Clearly, these are spoiled children who haven’t been taught how to clean up after themselves.

Louis stretches out like a cat then yawns, his eyes watering from how tired he is. He’s about to stretch out on the sofa with a blanket and retire for the night when he hears Marcel speak up.

“Louis, why did you come here today?”

Louis sits up and sighs, he knows they need to talk but can’t it wait till tomorrow.

“I cancelled the date.” He answers quietly. Even in the darkness he can almost see Marcel’s frown.

“Why would you cancel?”

“I thought you would be too mad at me to come today. I didn’t wanna leave Jade hanging.” He says.

Louis hears the leather sofa squeaking as Marcel sits next to him. “You thought I’d bail on you? I never go back on my word Louis, plus I already told you, I’d do anything for you.” He says softly.

Louis can feel himself blushing. “I thought you were pissed at me, that you didn’t like me anymore.” He says insecurely.

“Louis, you’re the one who avoided me for week.” Marcel smiles, “I don’t think I can ever be mad at you, you’re too cute. And I like you very much Louis, I just thought _you_ didn’t like me, or at least not enough to want a relationship with me.”

Louis moves closer and looks up at where he thinks Marcel’s face is. “I do like you Marcel, so fucking much. I’m scared shitless of fucking things up between us. I didn’t wanna lose you so I thought keeping things casual ‘tween us would be the best option.”

Marcel reaches for Louis’ face. “I’m in love with you Louis, I’m pretty sure I have been since I first time I laid eyes on you. I want to be with you, do you want to be with me?” He knows this is a lot to lay on someone at once, but he needs clarity, he needs to know where exactly he stands in Louis life. Summer is almost over and then they will go their separate ways, he needs to know if there can be a relationship in their future.

Louis leans into the touch. “I’m in love with you too. I love your deep voice, dimples, tattoos. I love how the little things mean a lot to ya. I been miserable this week, kept cocking things up, didn’t realise it was cos I missed ya. Couldn’t get you out me head.”

Marcel is stunned at Louis confession; he has honestly been prepared to be the one that is more in love with the other. He hadn’t expected Louis to reciprocate his feelings just as strongly.

“I love you Louis Tomlinson, will you be my boyfriend?” He asks, he feels silly for asking like a Secondary School student but before he can chide himself, Louis jumps on him.

“Thought you’d never ask, you right bell-end.”


End file.
